gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo The Force Unleashed
Halo The Force Unleashed is a third person game.It is a crossover between Halo and Star Wars The Force Unleashed. Story Starkiller is about to kill the Gorog when he blacks out and finds out he is on a ring.He is attacked by a Hunter.He kills it with the force and then goes to find a way off of the ring. He fights grunts and jackals before he reaches a covenant cruiser with a banshee behind it.The cruiser,which is on the ground,shoots a pulse laser at Starkiller,who uses the force to lift it up and crush it.As Starkiller boards the banshee,Masterchief crash lands a broadsword on kamino.He fights off clones and runs into a building.He comes out and finds a TIE fighter.He gets in it and flies to earth.Starkiller also lands on earth after his banshee malfunction.As they get off their ships,Starkiller believes that Masterchief is a stormtrooope.He throws lightning at Masterchief.Masterchief's shields deflect it and Starkiller stop.Boba Fett sneaks up behind starkiller and is about to kill him when he gets hit by a sniper.Masterchief looks up just as Linda(Another Spartan in case you didn't know) jumps down and takes out an energy swor.She attacks starkiller and he blocks her attacks with his lightsaberss before force pushing her away.He walks up to Chief asking who they are.They explain what happened and then darth vader comes and attacks starkiller.Starkiller duels with him until the Didact appears and pushes him back with telekinesis.Masterchief and Linda both take out energy swords and fight for a while until the Didact possesses Linda to go after Chief.Starkiller sneaks up behind the Didact and stabs and decapitates him.He uses mindtrickk to erase the Didact's power over Linda.They all fight against Darth Vader who escapes and flies to the Death Star.Chief,Linda and Starkiller go after him.Linda is killed by a sith acolyte and Chief kills the acolyte.They go after vader.Vader throws starkiller into space and chief kills Vader with a plasma grenade.Chief sees a long wire and ties it to a hook on the wall and around himselfqa and jumps to space.He finds Starkiller dead and takes him back to the ship.Starkiller opens his eyes and Chief asks is he alright and Starkiller nods Gameplay Gameplay is similar to gears of war.With masterchief you use a pistol and assault rifle and as starkiller you use his lightsabers.You can attach the lightsabers to make a double lightsaber. Skins After you finish the story mode you can use different skins. Masterchief * Mark V * Mark VI Starkiller * Training Gear * Arena Gear * Stormtrooper Armor * Experimental Jedi Armor Multiplayer In multiplayer you start by choosing to be a spartan,an elite,a stormtrooperr or a jedi You can customise your character and as a Jedi you can customise your lightsaber to be single or double bladed and change the colour. There are ten multiplayer modes * Slayer * Team Slayer * Duel * Spartan Ops * Force Unleashed:Fight Bosses alone or in co op * Arena Battle * Map Maker * Firefight * Historic Missions * Big Team Battle Maps There are 12 multiplayer maps * Tarko se Arena * Blood Gulch * Felucia * Tatooine * Zanzibar * The Dune Sea * Kamino Cloning Facilities * Installation 04 * Harvest * The Rogue Shadow * Dagobah * The Death Star DLC As downloadable content you can get 4 add ons Bounty Hunter In multiplayer you compete with other players to kill th most targets Light Side Adds 2 missions to story mode.You play as Starkiller in all of them. Story After you wake up,covenant and flood attack your ship.You kill them allandd crashlandd on Coruscant and you are attacked by Terror Troopers before you face Darth Maul.You crush him under a statue and then the rest of blue team pick you up and bring you to a city,where you are offered a new life as a civilian which you accept as Juno comes down to greet you.You go to a house. Dark Side Adds 2 missions to story mode.You play as a dark clone of starkiller for one and Masterchief for the other. Story As the dark clone,you hunt for starkiller and find his ship.You board it with stormttroopers and kill starkiller. As masterchief,you see Starkiller die and watch the clone escape.You follow him and kill him on Kamino Sith Stalker Changes the story Story Starkiller decides to join Darth Vader and tries to kill chief and Lind.You stab Linda but chief gets away.You are given sith stalker armor and you hunt chief.You find him with Agent Locke and you kill Chief but Lock throws a grendee at you and you are knocked back.You chase Locke as he lectures you.He says that you killed your friend and destroyed your life.You see what happened and restart chief's heart with force lightning and ask him to forgive you.He does and you walk off. Characters * Starkiller:A clone of Galen Mare,he is good and is a playable character in story mode and the Light Side and sith stalker add ons * Masterchief:A spartan,he is playable in the story mode and the Dark Side add ons * Boba Fett:He is seen once as a non playable character in story mode.His armor can be unlocked in multiplayer * Linda:A spartan,she is unplayable but is seen in story mode and the sith stalker add ons. * The Didact:A promethean leader,he is seen in the story mode and is mentioned in the sith stalker add on * Gorog:A monster,the Gorog is seen once in the first Cutscene in the story mode and in the background of the Tarko se multiplayer arena * Darth Maul:A sith warrior,he is fought in the Light Side add on and in the Force Unleashed and Historic Mission multiplayer modes * Category:Star Wars Category:Halo